jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Control Tower
Overview The Control Tower, previously the Server Control Station, is a location located in the city in Jailbreak. It was added in Passenger Train update. Players can activate several features in this place, including a Battle Royale, Alien Invasion, and Jet Ski Racing Gamemodes, spawning a Passenger Train if night/raining and a Cargo Train during the day, spawning 10 Airdrops, and throwing a party. Server Options Battle Royale (VIP Game) Main article: Gamemodes Teleports all players in the server in the sky and makes them drop down in a parachute. Simultaneously, several airdrops will spawn, each giving a random item or weapon. A storm will also enter the map. The storm is a large circle of purple rain that closes in on the map in a circle. The player must be the last one standing to win and receive $5,000. Cost: 1 token (10 Robux). Throw A Party Everybody in the server will start doing the Orange Justice dance, a dance that became popular from the game, "Fortnite". A big disco ball will be in the center of the map, along with a dance floor by the Cheater Island. If a player buys this, their avatar will be thrown in the air, also by the dance floor. This event only lasts 1 minute. Cost: '50 Robux. Spawn a Train Spawns a Cargo Train if it's daytime, and spawns a Passenger Train if it's nighttime or rain. The Cargo Train may not have any robbable cars, making it more effective to use during night/rain. '''Cost: '''25 Robux. Spawn 10 Airdrops 10 Stealth Jets fly through the map, each dropping a briefcase for people to pick up. '''Cost: '''50 Robux. Alien Invasion (VIP Game) ''Main article: Gamemodes Players will be teleported to random areas of the map, either as an alien or a human. The aliens need to infect all the humans in 10 minutes, while the humans need to kill all the aliens and survive for 10 minutes. The aliens get an Uzi and a Pistol. The humans get a Rifle, Shotgun, and a Donut. If a team wins, they will get $5,000 cash. '''Cost: '''1 token (10 Robux) Jet Ski Racing Players will be teleported to the lake near the City Criminal Base, on Jet Skis, and will have to traverse through the map, while going through the rings. Once a player has finished, the rings will disappear, and that player will be awarded $5,000. Players who do not have the Jet Ski can still participate. '''Cost: 1 token (10 Robux) Gallery 6debb22d11c532735d15b938b617ada2-png.jpg|''The "Royale" mode. (Requires token(s) to play).'' old Services.png|All available V.I.P Server Options. (Old) br.PNG|All available V.I.P Server options (Old) ServerParty.jpg|The "Throw Party" option ServerInterior.jpg|The Interior of the Control tower ServerCrtl.jpg|"Server control" name of the control tower before melee update. Trivia * If a player was to buy all the available items here once, it would cost R$155. * If a player dies or joins during the Battle Royale Gamemode, they will automatically die and will get teleported to the building. They will remain locked inside the building until the Battle Royale Mode ends. * Before the 2B Visits Update, the placeholder for the Server Control Station was a plain red building. After the 2B Visits Update, the red building sank and was replaced by a blue building. * As of February 2, 2020, there are only 6 usable commands in Jailbreak. More are expected to be coming soon, as stated on the Upcoming Updates article. * If a Passenger Train is bought here, the armored car will open as soon as it spawns, instead of opening at Train Station 1. * Everyone can now start gamemodes in public servers, but it requires 20/26 people in a server to vote "yes" and the amount of robux to buy token. Before that, all Tokens (for Gamemodes) to activate it. (Only VIP servers). * If a user throws a party, players will dance no matter what. If they enter a vehicle where they are visible, like a BlackHawk, they will still see themselves dancing. Even if the players equip items, they will still be dancing. They will not stop dancing until the 1 minute is over. * In the September 1st, 2019 Melee Update, the Server Control was renamed to Control Tower. * If the party ends while they are still in a vehicle, they will be frozen in the dance move. This is only visible in some cars. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:City